


Captain's Duty

by kirasha



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Established Relationship, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasha/pseuds/kirasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one spy needs to lay low, where does he go? Out to sea with another spy, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Marriage on a boat
> 
> written for ["Let's get gay married!" commentfic meme](http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html)

"So, it's a size thing." G squinted against the glare of the sun off the water, surveying the yacht with a faint smirk.  
  
"A size thing?" Mike turned from where he was securing some line or another with a puzzled frown -- G still hadn't bothered to learn how to sail in the two weeks they'd been out there.  
  
"Sure, you know, like with trucks. They say the bigger the truck the more a man's compensating for a lack of size elsewhere."  
  
"You'd be the one to know that's not true."  
  
G smacked Mike's ass in response to the other man's leer, then ducked out of reach when he tried to retaliate by lassoing G with the line he should have been using to tie down the sails. "Ah, but it's still a size thing. See, we all _know_ the assumption is the bigger the truck, or _yacht_ , the smaller the cock. So, now we have the opposite phenomena. You talk down the size of your boat to play up your own. It's like that reverse psychology thing Nate's always talking about with interrogations."  
  
Mike yanked on the rope and hopped down to where G was lounging on the deck in just a pair of jeans. Straddling G's thighs, he flicked G's nipple with a finger. "Is this your way of complaining?"  
  
"Would I complain?"  
  
"If you thought it would get you laid to prove you wrong?"  
  
Grinning, G folded his hands behind his head, earning himself not just another flick, but a full-on twist. "You told Sam you had a 30-footer." Tilting his head to one side, he looked slowly between Mike and the boat. "This is a 60-foot yacht, which, as Hetty would say, you must live very frugally."  
  
"Did you just bring up, not only your partner, but _Hetty_ , in the middle of comparing the size of my yacht and my cock?" The look on Mike's face was...well, G didn't actually think there was a word for an expression that was something of a cross between a grimace, a smirk, and a raised eyebrow for good measure.  
  
"Well, you never told _me_ you had this boat. You told my partner."  
  
"Have to keep a few secrets from the Man of Mystery."  
  
"I like that one." Reaching up, G curled his hand around the back of Mike's neck and pulled the other man down until their lips met and he could take his time exploring his lover's mouth.  
  
"You finally put John Martins away," Mike murmured as G released him. It was a more serious tone than most in the office heard from the undercover agent and G kind of liked that Mike let him see it. It was something they shared, using teasing and sarcasm as a defense mechanism. But, it was just one of many.  
  
"Yeah. Left him over the side when we went swimming this morning." John Martins had been G's latest alias and the reason Mike had insisted they spend their vacation together on the boat, as far from L.A. and any visual reminders of that case as they could get. Most cases involving orphans and foster kids got to G. But, this one had been particularly disturbing, which made it more difficult to drop the legend once the case was over. Two weeks alone with Mike out on the ocean and he almost felt like himself again.  
  
Funny, that was how this had all started with Mike in the first place. After he'd completed the op in which he'd become Jason Tedrow, Mike had been the one who reached out to him, one deep cover agent to another. A couple of beers had turned into spending the night together. Then whenever Mike was between assignments he'd crash with G, until eventually 'I'm staying with a lady friend' became as much a cover in the office as any legend they wore outside of it.  
  
Some day G would have to tell Sam his jokes about 'The Love Boat' were closer to fact than fictitious jest. If he hadn't already guess. It was hard to tell sometimes; Sam kept things close to the chest.  
  
"G, those are not dirty thoughts." The whiskery feel of Mike's stubble was a rough counterpoint to the light touch of his lips traveling over G's chest. "Come back to me."  
  
"How do you know I'm not thinking dirty thoughts?" G asked with a smirk.  
  
"If you were thinking dirty thoughts, we'd be re-christening this deck," Mike replied, biting just enough to feel without leaving a mark.  
  
"We've re-christened this deck ten times since we've been out here." G laughed, letting himself get lost in the feel of Mike's hands and mouth on his skin. "What's with the plaque," he asked, breathless, half-closed eyes catching the reflection of the sun off the small brass sign over the door to the cabin.  
  
"For real?" Mike groaned against G's neck. "You're asking about the decor _now_?"  
  
" _Any marriage performed on this ship is only valid for the duration of the voyage_ ," G quoted from memory, the plaque too small to read from this distance. "Didn't take you for the marrying kind, Mike."  
  
"Married to the job," Mike replied, sighing as he sat up again. "Just like you. It's why you like me so much."  
  
"Just like me." G said the words slowly, thinking. They were alike in many ways. Sometimes, G thought no one else saw the Mike Renko he did because no one else knew to look. Just as Mike had been the only one who knew what to look for to help G come out of his aliases. Kindred spirits, Hetty might say. "So...you perform marriage ceremonies on your yacht?" he teased, stalling as he considered the idea that had just come to him.  
  
"Of course," Mike chuckled. "It's my duty as Captain of the ship."  
  
"Captain of the myth."  
  
"Hey, it's perfectly valid so long as the married couple stays aboard the boat out at sea." Mike's smirk was one of the sexiest things G had ever seen. "Ladies love it."  
  
"Oh, they do?" There was one advantage to always working out with Sam while Mike was gone on assignment. G was a lot faster and more capable than he looked. He flipped them over onto the deck, smirking as the motion took the air out Mike's lungs. "So, Captain, let's get married."  
  
"Wha-?" Mike sputtered for a moment. "Are you joking?"  
  
G just shrugged. "We've been doing this for more than five years and neither of us have been with anyone else in more than two. No matter how much you let them think you're catting around town," he added with a smile. "You're even more allergic to long-term commitments than I am, but we're both still here and we're not likely to ever do this the normal way given our jobs and our covers, not to mention our positions with OSP, which we're both too attached to for either of us to give up. We've got one more week out here. Let's spend it as married men." He hesitated, leaving Mike the out. "Then we go back to the way were when we get home."  
  
For several moments, the two men simply stared at each other and G began to worry if he'd misjudged. It was easy to do given they were rarely serious and he was left interpreting the hidden meanings of jests and the silences between breathless gasps. He started to move, let Mike up.  
  
But, strong hands curled around his hips and it was G's turn to be rolled onto his back.  
  
"Do you, G Callen, take me, Mike Renko, as your crazily married spouse?" Mike asked.  
  
"I suppose, I do."  
  
"You suppose?"  
  
"Well, it's only a week."  
  
"Until death do us part," Mike insisted.  
  
"That could be a week."  
  
"G!"  
  
Hooking his legs around Mike's, G rolled them over yet again, laughing as he looked down into Mike's eyes. "Skip to the end."  
  
"I now pronounce us husband and lunatic?"  
  
"No, further."  
  
"You may ki-"  
  
And G did.


End file.
